Sweat Secrets
by akhan31
Summary: akihito takaba ryuuchi asami oc kei kirishima soah kazumi
1. Chapter 1

_.Gone._

 _Asami please come for me. Screams from me but he does not come._

I awake drenched in sweat on Asami's luxurious bed in the penthouse. Asami's not home right now because it's only 9pm and asami comes home at 1am. I'm scared but I don't want them to know they would think i'm a little wimp not deserving Ryuu's attention.

'Well screw them! It's not my problem.' I muse out loud.

4 more hours till our nightly activities.

My phone rings. Once. twice. Dios.

I answer the phone unaware of the new presence in the room " _Que demonios quieres?_ " I snap loudly as I put the phone on speaker.

" _lo siento señor, el jefe te está llamando._ " I pale a little at that.

" _Estar justo ahí oh, y dile que digo_ … I'm back." I grin and snap the phone shut. I get off the bed and slide on some jeans and a crumpled shirt.

"And where would you be going kitten." Asami growling voice makes me yelp.

"NOWHERE!" I deny quickly and so helplessly lying.

"Really" Asami drawles and then "So not going to go to your _friend._ " Wait what.

" Hold it, are you….JEALOUS" I burst out laughing but then stop and say, "No, I am not. I'm going to the w-" I stop realizing who i'm talking to and turn a little pale.

"W-. Well, where." Asami says looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Shit you're not supposed to know that. Ryuu you can't know it's for your own safety. If he finds out we're both dead not you but me." I know i'm risking a lot but i lo- WAIT WHAT.

Another phone call but it's ryuu's. He goes away and takes the call and returns looking murderous.

"I got to go to a meeting, stay with the back soon." and leaves me standing there in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**_[ dear readers i am sorry for not updadting. to put it simple i did not feel like uptadeing. sorry. ]_**


	3. Chapter 3

As I leave from the penthouse I ran out and turn the jamming signal on, so kirishima won't find I turn the corner a black limo stops in front of me and I get in and take of.

Inside the limo are my guards taki,meko and my secretary shuzi as i say hello they bow and hand me a armani suit like asami's and a M9 Beretta.

'Welcome back sir" Shuzi says with a hint of fear.

"Good to be back"I murmur back with a hint of sadness.

"Boss?"taki says in a concerned voice.

"Nothing" I say but then"Where are we going?"

"A meeting,sir"Meko answers.

"Where here, sir" Shuzi knocks me out of my musing.

As I enter I pale knowing who is .

As Asami's guards freeze I take the chance to speak, breaking the trance of kirishima and suoh,

"Hello,Asami Ryuichi-san, I am jakuvan akihiko or jakuvan's son but you can call me Aki!" I would of been laughing if I weren't in this situation, Asami's face was priceless but I'm doomed because I know Ryuu's pissed royal.

"Hello _Akihiko, Nice to meet you._ " Asami drawls making Meko and tiki step up and growl.

"Do not speak to the boss that way."

"It's Ok, Taki, Meko" Nodding at them telling them to stand down.

"So Bastard, What do you want to know first." I say shocking all 3 of my guards.

"First, come here,-" He drags akihiko to his lap,

" And second I would like to know why you did not fight fei long?1" Asami growls.

"I did but for _some reason_ I could not walk properly." Akihiko replies sarcastically making Shuzi tense waiting for a blow but does not came.

"Look I came here for business with my fa- the boss, not you. If I had known you were my busine-"I pause thinking of something."Oh no he didn't."Making Shuzi flinch.

" . ARE LEAVING." Akihiko screams making his men jumping into action and startling asami and his men.

As akihiko tries to get free asami grip tightens."I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER-FUCKING DICK-ASSED LITTLE SHIT."He screams but asami stops him by kissing him roughly until he is breathless, and akihiko bursts out crying saying "He al-hic-ways-hic- does this-hic- making me -hic- seduce -hic everyone"Akihiko brawls not noticing the temperature drop by 10 degrees.

"He WHAT!?" Asami growls making akihiko flinch.

"H-he he n-nothing" Akihiko shutters out looking down.

"Boss the cars here." Shizi says in a calm voice but a slight tremor in his I get off of Ryuu's lap Asami and his men follow me.

"Get in." I say lamely but my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. As we drive away asami's guards are tense so I cooly say " Chill out this car is indestructible."


End file.
